


Rare Pair March

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is super gay for Ladybug, Christmas Lights, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Julerose - Freeform, LARPing, LadyKim, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Post-Gorizilla, Rare Pair March, Sabrinath, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers, Tom and Sabine are my babes, after effects of being in an abusive friendship, alix is too ace to wingman, because I don't wanna spoil all the ships, chloe was not prepare, chlogami, chloluka, dragon!nathalie, idk what their ship name is for that side, jaleo, kagami is entirely too into larping, kim wants to impress ladybug so she'll date him, kimla, mentioned kimax, mentions of babinette, post-reveal MariKim, rooftop makeouts, royalfox, sabrinette, sleepy heroes, soft hurt/comfort, there will be actual kimax later, tiger!penny, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the prompts of Rare Pair March.





	1. Day 1: Confession

Day 1: Confession

Kim glanced around nervously, standing guard while Max fiddled with the lock on Lila’s locker. Marinette and Alya had promised to keep her occupied while they worked, but his stomach still churned in little knots, his gaze flicking back to the door every few seconds. Kim and Lila had become fast friends through their love of pranks and innocent mischief, and although they normally directed their tricks at others, they still pranked each other a good bit of the time too.

But this time was different.

This prank had to be done perfectly because it held the key to their future, and Kim really didn’t want to mess it up or get caught pulling it. Lila had become someone very dear to him, someone he looked forward to seeing every day, someone he wanted desperately to impress, and before he could fully realize it, he’d fallen hopelessly in love with her. So there he stood at her locker while Max fiddled with the combination, roses in hand and a delicately wrapped ball of confetti sitting on the bench next to him with detailed instructions from Marinette on how to rig his trap.

“Are you almost done?” He asked impatiently, glancing back at the door and biting his lip.

“Nearly. Patience would be appreciated,” Max replied without looking up from his work. “Aha! Got it.”

Kim breathed a sigh of relief then got to work immediately. With Max’s help, he got everything in place and carefully shut the locker once more. He’d actually pulled it off! Now all he had to do was wait for her to open it, so he sent a quick text to Alya to let her know the deed was done.

“Thanks for the help, Max,” He said, slipping his phone back into his pocket and taking a deep breath.

“Do you want me to stay behind for moral support?” His best friend offered, but Kim shook his head.

“Nah, I want to do this on my own,” He replied decidedly, squaring his shoulders.

“Good luck.” Max patted his shoulder before pacing from the locker room as Kim began to pace.

After several minutes, he heard the locker room doors open and froze in place, holding his breath as he heard the clank of Lila’s boots approaching. When she saw him, she smiled in greeting, tilting her head to the side a little in confusion.

“What’s up, Kim?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing. I was just waiting for you so we can plan our next prank,” He said smoothly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’m thinking about possibly replacing Chloe’s hairspray with spray-in hair color.”

“Nice! That’ll make her head explode for real,” Lila chuckled in approval. “Let me just get my stuff.”

“Sure.” Kim nodded, holding his breath as she turned to open her locker, blood running cold when she began twisting the combination in on the wrong locker. “Uh, isn’t this your locker?”

“No.” Lila shook her head, pulling it open, and sure enough, inside were a number of Lila’s belongings. “Why?”

“Oh, uh, no reason.” He pursed his lips and glanced at the door next to hers guiltily, but before Lila could speak, Nathaniel strolled in casually.

“Hey, guys,” Nath greeted with a nod as he stepped between them to open his locker.

_Oh no._

Lila examined Kim’s expression with a contemplative glare before a smirk spread across her lips, and she stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest and awaiting what lied inside Nath’s locker. From the next row over, Max slapped a palm to his forehead, realizing his mistake.

“Max, I told you guys locker 25!” Marinette hissed under her breath as they all peaked around the corner to watch.

“The ink smudged against Kim’s water bottle from gym class!” He shot back defensively, and Marinette and Alya mirrored his face palm.

“What the-” Nath gasped as he pulled open his locker door to a face full of confetti, and Kim pinched the bridge of his nose as Lila cupped a hand over her mouth. “What the hell, Kim!”

 _I like you. Will you go out with me?_ The unfurled note read, covered in red glitter and tiny confetti hearts.

“Uhhh, got you!” He declared triumphantly with a laugh, and Nath simply rolled his eyes, brushing away glitter from his sketchpad and grabbing it out before slamming his locker and walking away.

“Wow, I never knew you felt that way about Nathaniel,” Lila teased when they were alone again, and Kim put on his best poker face.

“It was just a silly prank. It didn’t mean anything,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck as Lila looked him up and down.

“It’s a shame. I’m a little jealous of your feelings for Nathaniel,” She said with a sigh, placing her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, right. Like I’d ever have a crush on him.” He huffed, waving it away.

Lila eyed him for a minute, pursing her lips before rolling her eyes and grabbing Kim by the collar. He felt his breath hitch as her lips touched his, and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, leaning into the kiss with a delighted sigh. When she pulled away, her green eyes met his with a softer glint, and she tapped his nose with her index finger.

“You’re really sweet when you want to be,” She murmured against his lips, brushing them with her own and teasing him into thinking she’d close the distance again, but at the last second, she pulled away abruptly, her signature smirk taking its place. “So, I’ll meet you here tomorrow with the hair color?”

“Uhhh,” Kim stammered, eyebrows furrowing a little in confusion.

“For our next prank. We need spray-in hair color, right? I’ll pick some up on my way home,” She said with a chuckle, pushing his jaw up with one finger to close his gaping mouth.

“R-Right. Yeah! Totally.” He nodded, cheeks burning as she sauntered away, hips swaying slightly before she stopped at the end of the row and turned over her shoulder with a smile.

“Oh, and Kim?” His eyebrows raised expectantly, and she averted her gaze shyly before flicking it back to him. “I like you too.”

Kim leaned against the locker with a dreamy sigh, gazing longingly at the door even after she was long gone. Max and the girls appeared from around the corner with giddy grins, offering their congratulations, but they soon realized that his brain had melted to a puddle, so they left him in his love-sick haze to replay the moment as many times as he’d like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, it’s Rare Pair March!! Gotta show my babes some love, okay. Kim/Lila is one of my favorite ships now since I thought about it. Going to be introducing a lot of new rare pairs for me this month, so stay tuned! And be sure to follow me (purrincess-chat) as well as Rare Pair March (mlrarepairmarch) on tumblr for more rare ships in this glorious month.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

Day 2: Cuddling

Sabrina hugged a small bear to her chest nervously as she climbed the stairs of Marinette’s home to the apartment door. She paused outside it, hesitating with her finger hovering over the doorbell. Ever since she’d finally broken ties with Chloe and been accepted by Marinette, she was having a hard time adjusting. For so long she had gotten used to being a servant, and now that she was with Marinette, she didn’t know what to do. Sabrina could tell that doing her homework and bringing her coffee in the morning frazzled Marinette because she often insisted that it wasn’t necessary, but Sabrina didn’t know how else to be. In her mind, giving was all she knew how to do.

With a nervous gulp, she rang the bell and hugged the stuffed animal to her chest a little tighter as she heard footsteps approaching the door before the lock clicked, and Marinette pulled it open, face brightening a little when she laid eyes on Sabrina. She twitched a little under her warm gaze, feeling awkward and uncertain, but Marinette stepped aside and invited her in cheerfully.

“I brought you this. I know you don’t like it when I do your homework, but I still wanted to give you something,” She mumbled, extending the bear out in offering.

“Oh.” Marinette winced slightly, and Sabrina shrank a little, so Marinette replaced it with a smile, accepting the gift gratefully. “Thank you, Sabrina. It’s very sweet of you, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to treat me the same way you treated Chloe. I like you regardless of what you can give me.”

“Really?” Sabrina’s eyebrows raised, and she felt her hands twitch again, so she began picking at her sweater to occupy them. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to…this is all so new to me, and I don’t want you to get upset with me.”

Marinette’s gaze softened, and she placed reassuring hand on Sabrina’s shoulder, lifting her chin up with the other to look her in the eye. “Chloe mistreated you more than any of us, but I’m not Chloe, Sabrina. Your gifts are very sweet, and I appreciate all of them, but I also just appreciate your company, ya know. Please, don’t be afraid of me.”

“I know. It’s just-”

“Hard. I know. Believe me, it was hard for me to overcome Chloe’s abuse as well, but I did, so I’ll help you do it too, okay?” Marinette’s smile was genuine and sincere two things she wasn’t sure she’d ever really gotten out of Chloe.

There were times when she thought that Chloe really cared about her, and maybe in some ways she did, but such smiles had often faded just as quickly as they’d come and harsh words replaced kind ones more often than not. But Marinette was right. She wasn’t Chloe, and the warmth and kindness emanating from her expression was proof enough for Sabrina.

“Thanks, Marinette,” She said with a shy smile, shifting her weight a little. “Um, can I ask a favor? You can say no if you want…”

“Of course. Anything you need.” Marinette perked up.

“Can you…hold me for a while?” She asked. “It helps me when I get anxious.”

“I’d be glad to,” Marinette said, and Sabrina felt her shoulders loosen up just a little bit in relief.

Sitting on the couch, wrapped in Marinette’s embrace helped ebb her nerves, but she wasn’t ready to let go. For once she had a friend who cared about her, who didn’t expect anything of her other than her friendship. A friendship with no conditions or stipulations. No ‘if-thens’ just pure, wholesome love and understanding, and Sabrina intended to hold onto it tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a mixture of fluff and angst I suppose, but I am very pro-save Sabrina from Chloe 2018. I think that if Sabrina ever got away from Chloe that she’d have problems interacting in a healthy way with others, and I think that Marinette would be a good person to show her what a healthy relationship looks like. Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow mlrarepairmarch on tumblr for more works by other people, and check back here tomorrow for more from me!


	3. Day 3: Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring dragon!Nathalie and tiger!Penny. Also the tiger kwami's name is totally a pun because I couldn't resist.

Day 3: Kwami Swap

Nathalie straightened a stack of papers on her desk with a sigh, rolling her neck to relieve some tension. Assisting with Gabriel Agreste’s business could be a hassle most days as she was also expected to manage both his schedule as well as Adrien’s making sure they both get to where they need to be on time. Sometimes it was a thankless job, but the pay was good, and she’d grown fond of the Agreste family.

Her smart watch beeped, and she glanced at it, a small smile spreading over her lips. It seemed as if it was time for her coffee break, so she switched off the screen on her computer and stood up, catching Gabriel’s attention from where he sat on the couch with his sketch book.

“I’m going on a coffee run. Can I get you anything while I’m out?” She offered formally.

“I’m fine, but can you pick up the sample garments on your way home?” Gabriel said, returning to his sketching.

“Of course.” Nathalie nodded, pulling the door closed behind her before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Anything for you, your highness.”

“You work too hard. You’re getting lines around your eyes from squinting at screens all day,” Draag said chidingly, peeking out from her blazer as she paced toward the front door.

“That’s what makes these coffee breaks all the more necessary.” She winked, slipping out the front door and leaning against it with a relieved smile. “Transform me.”

Across town, Penny Rolling sat with a finger in one ear and a cell phone pressed to the other as Jagged strummed made-up melodies while serenading his crocodile. Fang seemed to like it, but Penny just wished she could get her work done.

“No, yes, hi, I need to confirm the venue for Jagged’s show tomorrow? Can you hear me?” She said over the noise, wincing a little as Jagged hit a note high enough to shatter glass. “Yes, it starts at 10:30.”

Her watch beeped, and she glanced at it, perking up slightly as she wrapped up her phone call. It was finally coffee time! She glanced at the rockstar standing on the table, dancing in his underwear with his guitar and sighed.

“Jagged, I’m going to get coffee,” She announced, and Jagged turned to face her.

“Penny! What’dya think of this?” He shouted, plucking out a louder, faster version of the melody he’d been playing previously, and Penny put on an encouraging expression through her wince.

“It’s great, Jagged. I’ll be back in a little while,” She repeated, backing toward the door.

“Are you going out? Can you pick me up some macarons from one of those little shops? I love macarons.” Penny gave him a thumbs up before slipping out of the door into the hallway and quickly made her way to the elevator.

“Thank goodness. I thought my ears were going to start bleeding if we had to be in there any longer,” Tonii said with a groan, rubbing his ears sorely as he floated out into the open.

“Jagged is a very talented musician…when he wants to be,” Penny said with a shrug. “I can’t say I don’t look forward to these coffee breaks, though.”

“You and me both,” Her kwami grumbled, flitting back into hiding when the elevator reached the lobby.

“Miss Rolling, we’ve been receiving a number of noise complaints from your room, and our guests are getting very unruly-” The receptionist started, but Penny held up a hand and kept walking toward the front door.

“I’ll be sure to handle it when I get back,” She said with a dismissive grin.

Once out into the street, she made her way to her favorite nearby coffee shop and ordered two cups to go, one with two creams and sugar and another with a splash of milk, adding two extra shots of espresso to each. When they were finished, she took them and retreated into the nearest alleyway to transform, taking care not to spill their drinks as she leapt up into the rooftops.

Tarasque was waiting in their usual spot overlooking Place de la Concorde with a fresh baguette bagged next to her while she looked out over the city with a serene expression. She turned to face her when Tigress touched down on the roof, cocking a brow as she got situated and passed her a cup. The sat together in silence for a moment, taking sips of coffee and tearing off chunks of bread before Tarasque finally spoke.

“I had to sit through 4 meetings today because my boss didn’t feel like going. He’s head of the company, and he doesn’t even bother to show up to 80% of the meetings _he_ plans,” She vented.

“Try having to wrangle your client’s enormous pet while arranging a private meeting with the German ambassador’s niece,” Tigress shot back.

“His son also ran off again today. I don’t know where he goes or how he gets away from his body guard so easily, but if we can’t find him within an hour, his father has a meltdown,” Tarasque said, rubbing her eyelids with her thumb and middle finger. “Most of the time he’s off with his friends somewhere, and honestly, I don’t blame him for wanting to get out of the house all the time.”

“I wish I could just run away from my problems.” Tigress leaned against her fist with a moan, closing her eyes.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” Her partner said pointedly with an amused chuckle.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” She said with a sigh, tipping back the rest of her coffee and setting her cup aside. “But on the bright side I have to pick up some macarons on the way home, so I’ve got a little extra time tonight.”

“I’m supposed to pick up something as well tonight,” Tarasque’s lips pulled up to one side.

Tigress wasn’t sure who moved first, but soon she straddled Tarasque’s lap, arms locked around her neck as their lips met eagerly. She shuddered as hands trailed down her spin and laced through her hair, holding her closer as heated breath swirled between them. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her partner kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulders until reuniting with her own once again. Her head spun as her tongue teased the rim of her lower lip, but such moments of bliss were always short lived.

_Beep-beep._

Their watches chimed in sync, and reluctantly, they pulled away with ragged gasps, touching their foreheads together and clinging for just a moment longer. But time was up, and they had jobs and obligations to return to, even if the temptation to stay hidden away on top of that roof, wrapped in each other’s embrace was unbearably strong.

“Until next time, mon chaton,” Tarasque breathed against her lips before they shifted to stand up.

“See you tomorrow, my sexy dragon.” Tigress winked, gaining an eye roll as a reward.

“You know I hate that nickname.”

“Yeah, but it’s true,” She said with a grin, rocking back on her heels. “Ya know, if I take the long way home, I have time for a good-bye kiss.”

Tarasque seemed to contemplate it a moment, eyeing her with pursed lips before nodding. “You drive a hard bargain. Alright. The long way home it is.”

Their daily breaks were never long enough, but the savored the time they did have, drinking in each second up until the very last one. Parting was hard, particularly when endless amounts of work awaited them when they returned home, but for the two of them, there was always the promise of another coffee break tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought about this ship while planning for this month, and I must say I’m a little hecked up with it. Penny and Nathalie running away from their responsibilities to vent about their bosses and make out is my new aesthetic and you’re welcome. Happy Rare Pair March!  
> Also, the name Tarasque comes from French mythology and was a dragon-like creature. Credit to Ofekma and loosescrewlefty on tumblr/discord for bringing it to my attention. See you guys tomorrow with another rare pair!


	4. Day 4: Betrayal

Day 4: Betrayal

“Okay, so do you remember your lines?” Jalil asked his sister for the 10th time from where they hid behind a flower bed outside the café where Theo worked, and Alix rolled her eyes just as she’d done every time he’d asked on the way over.

“Yes, you dork. I’m 15; I think I can remember three sentences,” She said dryly, seeming bored and as if she’d rather be anywhere else. “You owe me a lot of chores for this.”

“I won’t go back on my end of the deal if you don’t go back on yours,” He said affirmatively with a nod, and Alix rolled her shoulders a little.

“Fine. Then let’s get this over with. I’m meeting Kim and Max to go to the movies in a bit.” She moved to pass him, but Jalil held out his arm with a nervous wince.

“Are you _sure_ you remember what to say?” Alix gave him an unamused, slow blink, so he straightened his jacket with a nod. “Right. Good. Okay.”

Alix approached the counter where Theo was wiping up, and he glanced up when she approached, moving back to the register and plastering on a smile. “What can I get for you?”

“Can I have a medium roast please? Two sugars and a little cream,” She said smoothly, handing him cash once he rang her up. “Hey, aren’t you the one who tutors collége students in physics? I need a little help, so can we exchange numbers?”

“Of course!” Theo perked up a little while he made her drink, and she leaned against the counter, glancing back at her brother peeking through the bush anxiously and smirked.

“Actually, I don’t really need help. My brother just really wants your number because he has a huge crush on you or something,” She stated casually, and Theo’s eyebrows raised a little in surprise.

Jalil’s face burned, and he crouched down behind the flower bed, covering his face in embarrassment. He should have known better than to send Alix up there! Of course she’d betray him! This was pay back for all of those years he snuck his vegetables onto her plate at dinner. Why couldn’t he have just eaten his broccoli?

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jalil flinched, peeking through his fingers to see Alix standing over him once more, sipping her coffee.

“Alix! You didn’t stick to your lines!” He hissed angrily. “How could you just throw me out there like that? Now Theo probably thinks I’m a huge joke, so thanks a lot!”

Alix let him erupt, sipping her drink calmly with an uninterested stare while he went off. When he was finally finished, she extended a small napkin to him with a smirk.

“Theo thinks you’re cute and wants you to call him,” She said, cocking a hip to one side as Jalil stared at it in disbelief. “So, I believe what you meant to say was thank you.”

“Oh, Alix! You’re the best little sister in the world!” He squealed, scooping her up into a tight hug and spinning her around.

“Hey, hey, easy! Don’t get any ideas that I care about your love life. You still have to do my chores for the rest of the month,” She said with a grunt, wiggling free of his embrace and putting purposeful distance between them.

“Well, the deal was you had to stick to your lines, so I’m technically free to default my end of the bargain,” He said with a sly lilt, and Alix’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine, then I guess you don’t want his number,” She said, snatching the napkin from his hand and taking off up the street.

“No, Alix! I’m sorry! I’ll do your chores for a month, I swear!” He called after her, and despite being taller, he still struggled to keep up.

“Nope! My price is two months now. We just learned about inflation at school,” She laughed, waving the napkin above her head tauntingly.

“Alix!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve mentioned in a couple discord servers before, but I lowkey have an idea for an Alix-centric fic that delves into their heritage a little bit and also features Jalil/Theo and Alix being an unwilling wingwoman who’s ace af, so ever since I came up with that idea I’ve been hecked up with Jaleo. That fic will also feature Theo and his many jobs™ as well as all of the sibling sass.  
> Anywho, thanks so much for reading! Hope you all have a wonderful day!


	5. Day 5: Date Night

Day 5: Date Night

“Is she asleep?” Sabine whispered as Tom carefully pulled the trap door closed and tip-toed down the stairs.

“Yeah, three bedtime stories, two hugs and kisses, and five readjustments of stuffed animals later,” He said, letting out a weary breath and wiping a hand across his forehead.

“She has so much energy. I don’t know how we’re going to keep up with her,” Sabine sighed, stepping into Tom’s arms and leaning her head against his chest.

“Well, the good thing about her early bedtime is that we get a little time to ourselves,” He pointed out, kissing the top of her head. “Why don’t I pull out the rest of that cake, and you can get a bottle of wine, and we’ll sit and watch TV dramas until we fall asleep.”

“That sounds amazing.” Sabine let out a soft groan before releasing her grip and retrieving their bottle of merlot from the kitchen while Tom grabbed the leftover cake from the fridge.

“Maybe we can find a babysitter sometime soon and go out on a proper date,” Tom said while he sliced two hearty pieces, and Sabine poured the wine. “We haven’t really been out since Marinette was born, and she just turned two.”

“That’d be nice,” She agreed, offering him a glass in exchange for a slice of cake. “But I don’t mind these quiet nights in. Sometimes it’s nice to just relax and unwind at home.”

“I know, but it’d be nice to go out for a change.” They settled in on the couch and flipped on the TV, turning the volume down low as to not disturb their sleeping child above.

“Maybe I’ll ask my friend Nadja. She loves kids,” Sabine suggested, taking a bite of cake. “And we can go to that restaurant you like up town.”

“Ohh, they have the best salmon,” Tom moaned, leaning his head back.

“You’re right. It has been a while since we’ve had a date night that isn’t on the couch. It’ll be nice to get away for an evening,” Sabine said contemplatively, swirling her wine a little. “I just miss Marinette so much when we’re away.”

“Yeah, she’s so well behaved and imaginative.” Tom smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife as a sly grin crept over his face. “Wanna make another one?”

“No.” Sabine shook her head firmly, and Tom sighed.

He supposed it was worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Sabine are my babes! Sometimes when you’re the parent of a young child you don’t always get a proper date night, so you make do with what you have.   
> Be sure to follow mlrarepairmarch on tumblr to see more works from all of the wonderful creators participating! I’ll see you all tomorrow with another pair!


	6. Day 6: Lights

Day 6: Lights

Snow flurries fluttered through the cold winter air as Juleka and Rose walked arm-in-arm down the Champs-Elysees, gazing up at the thousands of lights decorating the trees and buildings. They’d just finished all of their Christmas shopping for gifts to give their friends and decided to take a stroll to admire the glow. Rose in particular would never pass up an opportunity to admire a beautiful scene, especially if it was a romantic one.

“Aren’t the lights beautiful, Juleka?” She sighed dreamily, a content smile curled on her lips as she admired them, but her best friend couldn’t bring herself to look, too distracted by the light shining in Rose’s eyes.

“Yeah, they’re great,” She said, shifting her gaze upward to the trees, cheeks flushing a little, and Juleka was thankful for the cold weather to pass blame onto.

“I always love Paris at Christmas time. Everything feels so magical, don’t you think?” She asked, glancing at Juleka with one of her cheerful smiles that Juleka so adored.

 _Everything feels magical when I’m with you_. Juleka bit her lip, never quite having the courage to say what was really on her mind, so she simply nodded in agreeance.

“I can’t wait to give everyone their presents! Do you think Ivan and Mylene will like the matching wristbands I bought them?” Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly, and Juleka chuckled a little under her breath.

“I think they’ll love anything because it came from you, Rose,” She said with an amused grin, and Rose seemed to relax a little.

“You’re probably right. It’s the thought that counts.” They walked a few more steps before something seemed to occur to Rose. “I haven’t bought your present yet, Juleka. We’re always together when we shop, so I haven’t been able to pick something out for you.”

“You don’t have to get me anything, Rose. You know that.” She shook her head, but Rose wasn’t convinced.

“You’re my very best friend in the whole world. Of course I’m going to get you something,” Rose chided gently, stopping abruptly and taking Juleka’s hands in her own. “What do you want for Christmas, Juleka?”

 _To spend it with you._ Juleka pursed her lips and averted her gaze, squeezing Rose’s hands a little bit. It was time to stop being afraid. Rose would never know how she felt unless she told her, and she supposed that now, surrounded by thousands of lights, was as good a time as any.

“I want…” She started, looking into Rose’s bright and sparkling eyes and feeling her cheeks flush.

Juleka had never been good with words, and Rose understood that more than anyone. Besides, she wasn’t quite sure that the words to describe her feelings even existed, so instead, she decided it would be best to show Rose, hoping that she would understand and accept her. So with a short breath, she stooped down, tilting her head to the side, and planted a soft kiss on Rose’s cheek. Rose touched the spot tenderly, her own cheeks darkening to match her name.

“That’s what I want for Christmas.”

It took her a moment to process, but a shy smile crept over her lips, brightening her features once more. Her eyes shone with so much light and love, and Juleka felt her heart swell up in her chest.

“I think I can manage that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t enough Julerose in the world, so I made some more. I always struggle to write them because Juleka’s voice is a bit hard to capture, so I’m hoping that we get more on her in canon soon. Hopefully you enjoyed this, and I’ll see you all tomorrow with some more Rare Pairs!


	7. Day 7: Teamwork

Day 7: Teamwork

“Are afternoons always this quiet?” Rena Rouge asked glumly, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping a little. “When you invited me out to patrol, I figured we’d get to bust some baddies or rescue civilians from a runaway subway car.”

“Stuff like that doesn’t happen every day, you know. Some days are calm, and truthfully, I prefer it that way.” Ladybug stretched her arms above her head with a slight groan. “Why don’t we take a stroll through the park?”

“To look for purse thieves and children being bullied?” Rena perked up, and Ladybug gave her a puzzled look.

“No, because the weather’s nice,” She said slowly, and Rena rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh, right.” She nodded with a wince as Ladybug hopped over the edge of the roof down to the streets below with Rena following in tow.

“Peaceful Paris is one of my favorite sights,” Ladybug remarked as they strolled along the sidewalk.

“Yeah, but if everything is always peaceful, aren’t you out a job?” Rena said pointedly, and Ladybug shrugged.

“I’d give up being Ladybug forever if Paris was guaranteed to be safe. The wellbeing of the citizens is my top priority.” She glanced around at all of the children playing and flying kites with a small smile. “One day I hope that they won’t need us.”

Rena felt her cheeks flush a little watching the contented way Ladybug watched over the civilians enjoying the weather in the park. She’d never really thought of it that way. In her mind, fighting villains was so exciting and wonderful, and she never wanted to stop. But she supposed Ladybug was right. In order to have superheroes, there needed to be evil in the world for them to fight. Maybe that’s why Rena always had to give hers back at the end of the mission; she still had so much to learn.

Ladybug’s face fell a little, and a short gasp escaped her lips, drawing Rena’s attention back to the present. “That little girl is all alone.”

“Who?” Before she could process, Ladybug darted off toward the small girl wandering around with fearful eyes.

“Ladybug!” The little girl’s eyes widened when they approached, but their presence seemed to bring a sense of relief to her expression.

“Hi there! Are you okay?” Ladybug crouched down to her level with a kind smile.

“I can’t find my papas,” She said with a sniffle, rubbing at her eye with the back of one hand.

“We can help you find them,” Rena offered gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve got two superheroes with you now, and we’re going to find them for sure! So, dry those tears, okay?”

The girl nodded bravely, wiping her eyes and squaring her shoulders.

“Atta girl,” Rena said with a smile, scooping her up.

“What’s your name?” Ladybug asked.

“Mia.”

“Well, Mia, you hang on tight okay? We’re gonna go up somewhere really high where we can see your papas,” Ladybug instructed, and Mia nodded obediently, clinging tighter to Rena like a little koala bear.

“Here we go!” Rena rocked back on her heels before leaping high into the air, followed closely by Ladybug. Mia gasped, glancing down at the ground as they landed atop Marinette’s balcony, and Rena swung her up to her shoulders. “This girl is a friend of mine, so she won’t mind if we use her balcony as a lookout. I wonder if she’s home actually…”

“Uh, Rena, why don’t we focus on the matter at hand?” Ladybug suggested with a nervous glance at the skylight.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” She said with an apologetic smile.

“Do you see your papas anywhere, Mia?” Ladybug asked, placing a hand to her forehead as she scanned the park across the street. “Can you tell us what they look like?”

“Um, tall and nice,” She replied, squinting a little while she looked. “Ice cream!”

“Oh, looks like Andre is setting up.” Rena pointed to where the ice cream salesman was parking his cart.

“Ice cream does sound pretty good right now.” Ladybug tapped her chin contemplatively. “But we should really focus on getting you back to your parents first.”

“Oh, come on. What harm can it do to get a little treat while we look?” Rena said pointedly, waggling her brows, and Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest, meaning to be firm; however, when she met Rena and Mia’s pitiful pouts, she felt her firm footing slipping.

“Okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt…”

“Yay!” Rena and Mia cheered together in unison, and Ladybug sighed as Rena hopped back over the edge.

“Ah, what a wonderful treat! Two superheroines and a little girl looking for something sweet,” Andre sang in greeting. “I have just the thing. A little chocolate and raspberry for our small friend.”

Mia’s eyes brightened with excitement as she accepted the cone from Andre and licked it without hesitation. She reminded Rena of her little sister’s a little bit, except without all the bickering.

“Then for our two lovely heroines, a little strawberry, a hint of orange, topped with a delicious caramel drizzle, and voila!” Ladybug and Rena eyed it a moment, exchanging nervous glances before accepting it.

They staked claim over a bench to eat their treats, Ladybug and Rena sharing theirs awkwardly. It wasn’t so much that they had to share, but rather the implication behind Andre giving them a tailored ice cream to share. The ice cream of lovers as he called it, and although Ladybug was really Alya’s best friend, she and Rena were strictly professional. Besides, her heart belonged to Adrien, or so she thought.

“I wanna go on that!” Mia said after a while, pointing to the carousel.

“Don’t you want to find your papas, Mia?” Ladybug asked, but the little girl had her sights on a brightly decorated horse.

“Please?” She whined loudly, and Rena crossed her arms over her chest.

“If we find your parents then you can ride it with them. Don’t you want to find them?” She asked with a hint of scolding, but Mia puckered her lower lip. “Don’t think those baby-doll eyes are going to work on me.”

Ladybug bit her lip a little, attempting to avert her gaze, but ultimately succumbing to the child’s irresistible charm. She thought that after babysitting Manon so much that she’d overcome her weakness to pouting children, but truthfully, she was still just as weak.

“Okay, but only once and then we have to find your parents,” She caved, and Mia cheered in delight, hopping up and taking Ladybug’s hand.

Rena shook her head as they climbed on, attracting the attention of several nearby citizens who pulled out cameras to take pictures. “You really need a backbone, girl.”

“I can’t help it. I don’t want to disappoint her,” She said with a wince as she mounted a unicorn and pulled Mia up beside her.

“I’ll have to teach you how to handle kids,” Rena giggled, climbing onto the one beside them.

The ride started, and Mia squealed with delight. Rena supposed there was no harm in having a little fun with her given that their afternoon had been so quiet, and she assumed Ladybug felt the same way. Perhaps there was more to heroing than Alya had ever imagined. It wasn’t always just fighting bad guys and defeating villains. Sometimes heroes just needed to be kind to someone, and it only made her admire Ladybug more. She truly cared about the citizens of Paris and their wellbeing, and she felt her heart swell a little bit, rushing blood to her cheeks the more she thought about it.

“Papa!” Mia gasped, pointing to two worried-looking men standing at the edge of the crowd gathered around the carousel to watch, and Ladybug gave them a reassuring wave which seemed to calm their nerves.

When the ride was over, Mia rushed over to her fathers, jumping into their arms excitedly while Rena and Ladybug trailed behind. Rena felt a wave of her own relief seeing the family reunite so warmly, and she felt like a hero just as much as when they fought akumas.

“Mia, we were so worried. You can’t go running off like that,” One dad scolded gently before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I saw a doggy,” She said with a guilty smile, twisting one foot in the dirt, and her dads laughed.

“That sounds about right.” The other nodded, ruffling her hair. “Ladybug, Rena Rouge, we can’t thank you enough for looking after our little girl.”

“It’s no problem. We’re just glad that she got back to you safely,” Ladybug said, clasping her hands together in front of her politely. “You be sure to stay with your papas from now on, Mia, okay?”

“Okay!” She nodded dutifully, and they waved as her fathers took her by the hand and led her off.

Ladybug was so genuine and kind, and Rena felt her chest tighten a little more seeing the relief that came over her once Mia was safely returned to her family. Of course she’d always known that Ladybug was the real deal, but now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ladybug was a true superheroine through and through. Her admiration for her only grew every day, and Rena hoped that she could be half the hero Ladybug was someday.

“We make quite the team, huh?” Ladybug cocked a brow, turning to Rena who jumped a little.

“Oh, yeah, totally!” She replied, a little flustered, glancing at Ladybug’s raised fist before touching it with her own.

“Bien Joué!”

“So, shall we get back to our stroll?” Ladybug offered, and Rena smiled, nodding in affirmation.

Andre leaned against his cart across the way, watching them go with a proud smile. “Where there is love, Andre always knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I’m super behind on RPM, but it’s midterms week and also I blame Vee for getting me addicted to avatar creation dress up games. I’m gonna try and catch up this week, posting two at a time. Might skip to the day’s current prompt and then post the current prompt as well as an old one until I catch up. That way I can stay kind of relevant with the prompts. Hope you all enjoyed this one! Some LadyRouge (Renabug? LadyRena? Idk). Rena is so in love with LB, and LB doesn’t know it yet but she’s super in love with Alya, and they trust each other so much! They’re gonna be such amazing girlfriends, wow.  
> Anyway, see you all again soon with more rare pairs!


	8. Day 8: Stuck

Day 8: Stuck

Lila sucked in her gut as she tugged the zipper on a dress. Once she finally managed to zip it all the way up, she exhaled and admired it in the mirror. It looked good, but the tightness against her chest told her that perhaps she should have gone with the next size up, even if she didn’t want to. Getting older sucked.

She reached back once more to unzip but found that the zipper refused to budge. Creasing her brows a little, she tugged harder, but found that no matter how much she pulled, the stubborn thing refused to move. Breathing out an exasperated sigh, she peeked her head out the door and glanced around for an employee who could help her, spotting that tiny girl with the pigtails from another class at her school.

“Um, excuse me?” She called out, and the girl looked up from the pile of discarded clothes she was scooping up. “I’m a little stuck, can you help me?”

“Oh, of course,” She said with a smile, tossing the heap into the basket outside the door before pacing over and slipping inside the dressing room with Lila. Her nametag read ‘Marinette.’

“Sorry, I should have gotten a bigger size,” She said with a wince as Marinette tugged at the zipper, eventually pulling it loose. “Thanks.”

“No worries, it happens more often than you think.” She waved it away. “Would you like me to get the next size up for you while you’re getting undressed?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” She slipped out while Lila peeled the old dress from her body and hung it back neatly on the hanger. Judging from the pile of clothes sitting on the floor of her own stall, she figured Marinette had enough work to do.

She didn’t know much about Marinette other than that her parents owned the bakery across the street from the school, and that she had a lot of friends. Lila could see why; she was really nice. Maybe she could invite her out for coffee or something after work. It wasn’t like Lila knew very many people in the area, and Marinette was cute and sweet.

A few moments later a soft knock sounded on the door, and Lila opened it partially to accept the garment from her dutiful employee. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Yeah, can you help me zip this one up?” She requested, and Marinette nodded politely, slipping back into the stall. “Hey, we go to the same school, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I think so,” Marinette replied, seemingly unfazed by Lila’s nakedness as she stepped into the new dress. She had to wonder how many women she’d seen in various stages of undress while working there.

“Do you want to get coffee later? I still don’t know a lot of people, and you seem really nice.” Marinette remained quiet as she zipped up the back of her dress, and Lila turned to face her, cocking an offering brow.

“Uh, coffee sounds great. I’d love to.” She nodded with a smile, and Lila reflected one of her own.

“Awesome! See you later then?”

“Y-yeah. See you later,” She said, politely stepping out of the stall and pinching the bridge of her nose.

She knew it was silly to be on edge around Lila as Marinette, considering _she’d_ never technically done anything to Lila, but being around her still made Marinette a little nervous. Maybe she was just overreacting, and it wouldn’t be that bad. After all, Lila seemed to have calmed down after her akumatization, so maybe things would be different. One thing was certain: Lila could never find out that she was Ladybug. That was one situation that she did _no_ t want to be stuck in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my crazy week continues! Fortunately after this week I will have time to breathe and then a week off for Spring Break, so I am going to catch up soon! Until then I’m going to get out what I can over the next several days, so bear with me.


	9. Chapter 9: Hobbies

Day 9: Hobbies

“So, what exactly did you want to show me?” Kagami asked as she entered Chloe’s suite.

“I want to show you one of my favorite hobbies,” Chloe said proudly, placing her hands on her hips as she led Kagami to her closet. “Tadaa! This is my collection of replica superhero costumes. Sometimes Sabrina and I like to dress up and pretend to fight crime together.”

“You mean like roleplaying?” Kagami tilted her head to one side.

“Uh, well, it’s just pretend.” Chloe held up defensive hands, and a smirk curled on Kagami’s lips.

“That’s what roleplaying is,” She said pointedly with a chuckle. “You’re a huge dork, but I like you, so I’ll bite.”

“Really?” Chloe perked up.

“Sure, but only if I get to be Ladybug.” Chloe slumped at that, pursing her lips sourly. “Is something wrong?”

“Well, it’s just that _I_ always play Ladybug, but you can be Chat Noir or Rena Rouge-”

“I want to be Ladybug,” Kagami said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Or no deal.”

“But-” Kagami cocked a brow, and Chloe weighed it for a moment, drumming her fingers on her arms. “Fine.”

Kagami grinned triumphantly, grabbing the costume and ducking into the bathroom to change. Chloe sighed grumpily and reached reluctantly for the Chat Noir suit, slipping it on with a disgruntled pout. Even though she and Kagami were friends, Chloe still couldn’t quite get firm footing with her. Part of it might have been Kagami’s fame creating a protective barrier outside of Chloe’s sphere of influence, but another part might have been that Kagami still scared Chloe a little bit. She’d witnessed her fencing and seen the bruises that decorated her opponents’ arms after their bouts, and frankly, she was almost certain that Kagami wouldn’t hesitate to kick her ass.

When the door to the bathroom opened once more, Chloe glanced up, feeling her cheeks flush immediately when Kagami stepped out. There was just one other factor in Chloe’s weakness to Kagami: She was hopelessly in love with her.

“How do I look?” Kagami asked with a little twirl, and Chloe crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“I think it looks better on me, but I suppose it looks okay on you too,” She said, sticking her nose in the air.

“So, what exactly are we doing with these?” She flicked her yoyo down, allowing it to spin for a moment before she pulled it back up.

“We’ve got to come up with a scenario and then Jean Luke will play the villain for us to defeat,” Chloe explained, gesturing to where her butler stood dutifully at the other end of the room.

“What kind of scenario?” Kagami cocked a brow.

“Anything we want really.” She shrugged, and a wicked grin spread across Kagami’s face.

In retrospect when Chloe decided to introduce Kagami to this game, she hadn’t expected her to take it _this_ seriously, but as she dangled from a post above the pool, she couldn’t help but regret it a little bit. Perhaps she should have kept this hobby between her and Sabrina.

“What are you going to do now, Ladybug? I have captured Chat Noir!” Jean Mark aka Broccolator, a villain set on forcing kids to eat broccoli, exclaimed.

“Let me go, Broccolator!” Chloe kicked her legs.

“You’ll never get away with this! Kids should have a choice in what vegetables they eat,” Kagami declared, pointing a finger heroically. “In the name of the Miraculous, I will punish you!”

“Ohoho, but can you stop me before I feed your precious feline to my sharks?” He crossed his arms over his chest smugly, and Kagami glanced down at the pool with a pensive frown.

“Have no fear, Chat Noir! I’ll save you,” She said, giving her a confident grin, and Chloe wiggled a little.

“Yeah, okay, hurry up. This is so not comfortable,” Chloe whined, and Kagami straightened, cocking a hip to the side.

“Chloe, you have to stay in character, or the whole game is ruined. You’re a damsel in distress, act like it,” She chided, and Chloe threw her head back with a groan.

“Save me, Ladybug!” She cried half-heartedly, and Kagami resumed the action.

“Lucky Charm!” She called, tossing her yoyo in the air, and with a flick of her wrist, she tossed a throwing knife and cut the rope that held Chloe captive.

“No, no, Kagami!” She shrieked, but her heroine dived in to catch her easily at the last moment. Chloe clung to her like a wet cat, heart beating wildly in her chest.

“I’ll always save you, kitty.” Kagami winked proudly, setting her down, and Chloe praised the ground for a moment, cheeks burning. “Now, let’s wrap this up.”

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Chloe said with a nervous laugh.

Kagami charged toward Jean Paul, cart-wheeling into a kick that landed directly against his gut, and Jean immediately doubled over, clutching his abdomen with wheeze. He held up one hand and offered his silver fork, the object hiding his “akuma,” and Kagami pretended to break it over her knee to free it.

“No more evildoing for you, Broccolator,” She said triumphantly with a beam, strolling back over to Chloe. “Looks like I win.”

“It wasn’t a competit-”

“What’s my prize?” She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her chin with one finger.

“I don’t really- what do you want?” Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed, as a sly smile spread across Kagami’s cheeks.

“Well, considering I saved you, don’t I get a kiss?” She asked, and Chloe felt her cheeks darken three shades.

“You want to- with me- and now?” She stammered prompting a chuckle from Kagami, and she shifted her gaze to her feet, clasping her hands together in front of her shyly. “I mean, okay, if that’s what you want.”

“It is.” Kagami nodded, taking a step toward her.

Chloe glanced up into her eyes, feeling her heart flutter as Kagami took her by the hand and dipped her in the middle of the deck. Her mind was whirling, but she didn’t care because Kagami’s lips were soft, and she finally knew what they tasted like. For what it was worth, she wished that she had introduced Kagami to her favorite hobby a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy back with some Rare Pair March! I am almost to the end of the madness that is midterms. After this coming Monday I will be mostly home-free for the next couple weeks because the last week of March is my Spring Break, so I’m gonna try and play catchup. I’m doing my best, but I promise I will finish if not this month then over next month as well.   
> I’ve got a lot of stuff coming at you guys this summer, so stay tuned for that! Gonna finish some of my current WIPs, rewrite one big one, continue some other ones, and then start several new ones. I likely won’t participate in other monthly prompt challenge events this summer since I want to dedicate my time to my wips.  
> I have a mermaid AU I want to start, a sort of canon rewrite, a character-centric fic, as well as a couple other one-shots or short-series, so we’ll see how it goes! Wish me luck, and please be patient.


	10. Day 10: Competitive

Day 10: Competitive

“So, how much can you lift?” Kim asked, crossing his arms over his chest and pressing his lips into a firm line.

Ladybug met his gaze head-on, unwavering, breaking eye contact only briefly to nod at the bus parked on the curb. “I can lift that.”

“Prove it,” Kim said, and Ladybug rolled her jaw a little before nodding in acceptance.

“Fine.” She shrugged.

“Fine.” Kim echoed, and they held each other’s gaze for a few more seconds before Ladybug moved into place, stretching her arms above her head and rolling her shoulders a little.

She rubbed her hands together before cupping them under the bus and lifting. The bus tilted as she pulled up, rocking precariously on one side until she set it back down gently, and Kim offered a small clap.

“Impressive.” He nodded approvingly.

“Thanks.” She dusted her hands off and paced back over to him.

“How fast can you make it to the Eiffel Tower from here?” He asked, and she turned to gage the distance, pursing her lips.

“2 minutes tops.” Kim seemed to weigh her answer for a moment before coming to a decision.

“Challenge accepted.”

“What?” Ladybug’s mask furrowed in confusion.

“I’m gonna beat your time. We’ll race to see who gets there the fastest,” He said boldly, squaring his shoulders.

“You can’t be serious,” She scoffed, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. “Alright. You’re on.”

            “Wait.” She stopped on Kim’s command, cocking a curious brow as a sly grin spread across his face. “Let’s make this more interesting.”

“I’m sorry?” She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing skeptically.

“Let’s make a bet.”

“You’re asking a superhero to gamble?” She chided with an amused smirk, cocking her hip to the side and shaking her head with a tsk.

“Not with money,” Kim said, shaking his head.

“Then what do you want to bet?” He tapped his chin a moment with a crooked grin.

“If I win then you have to be my girlfriend for a week,” He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “And if you win-”

“If I win then you have to do my homework for a week,” She decided, and Kim’s eyes narrowed. “Being a superhero takes up a lot of time, and I’d like to get some sleep.”

“Fine. Deal.” They shook on it and moved into position. “Ready?”

“On your mark…”

“Get set…”

“Go!” They said in unison before taking off, Kim on foot while Ladybug tossed her yoyo and tugged the slack.

“See you at the Eiffel Tower, slow poke!” She called as she shot off. When Kim finally made it, Ladybug was leaned against the base casually, and she slid open her yoyo with an impressed nod. “Five minutes and thirty-eight seconds. Not bad for a civilian.”

“I want a rematch,” He demanded, placing his hands on his knees as he gasped for air.

“No way. I won, so you have to do my homework for the rest of the week,” She said, shaking her head firmly.

“I want a rematch,” He repeated, and Ladybug detected a hint of desperation in his tone that reflected in his expression.

Pursing her lips in thought, she fastened her yoyo back to her hip and smiled. “Tell you what. If you do my homework for the rest of the week, then I’ll let you take me to dinner tomorrow night.”

“No way, Dupain-Cheng.” He shook his head, and she glanced around nervously at the mention of her civilian name. “I’m gonna beat you and earn my reward.”

“Kim, you don’t have to work so hard to get me to go out with you. You could just ask,” She said pointedly, and Kim flashed her a grin.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He said with a laugh, and Ladybug sighed in mock-exasperation.

“Fine. I bet I can do more push-ups than you,” She declared, and Kim straightened up, that challenging twinkle returning to his eyes.

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is obviously a post-reveal scenario where Kim knows who she is and they’ve become bros while Kim keeps her secret, but they can’t resist having a little fun and flirting. I think I am finally in the clear with schoolwork for the most part for the next week and a half, so I’m going to try to crank out drabbles to catch up. I’m gonna try to keep some of them short, but idk these have been running wild away from me so we will have to see.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11: Nap Time

“Ugh, patrols are so boring,” Queen Bee whined, plopping down in a lounge chair on the hotel pool deck with a groan. “All we ever do is rescue cats from trees and help old people cross the street.”

“Those things are still heroic and helpful,” Rena Rouge said pointedly, taking a seat beside her. “But I get what you mean. I wish there was a bit more action…”

“Honestly, I get so bored to tears. I’m practically falling asleep,” Bee yawned, stretching her arms out a little. “Do you think Paris will fall if we take a quick nap?”

Rena weighed it for a moment then shrugged. “I suppose not, but isn’t it a little unprofessional to sleep on the job?”

“Professional, smofessional. I need beauty sleep.” Bee rolled onto her side and curled her legs. “Just for a few minutes.”

Rena smirked a little, laying back in the chair herself and feeling the last rays of sunlight kissing her skin and tempting her to sleep. She supposed Queen Bee was right. A little cat nap never hurt anyone. Besides, they were superheroes who saved people every day, and even heroes need a short break every now and then. A short power nap was just what they needed to replenish their energy, so without further hesitation, Rena Rouge curled up and closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to the siren call of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet cause I’m behind~ Gonna try to catch up this week so that I can be back on track for my spring break. But we’ll see what happens. Once RPM is over I’m going to try to finish the latest chapter of Lady Luck because it’s like 80% done I’d say. After that I’ll be taking the rest of April and the first week or so of May off. (sorry) Cause I’m also working on a mini fic war type thing in a discord I’m in so I need to focus on that since I’m doing two.


	12. Day 12: First Kiss

Day 12: First Kiss

Sabrina set her bag down on the ground with a sigh, collapsing onto the bench next to her boyfriend in a forlorn heap, and Nathaniel glanced up from his sketchbook, arching a brow.

“Sorry I’m late. I got into an argument with Chloe, and-”

“Again?” Nathaniel gave her a look, setting his drawing aside and wrapping an arm around her shoulders; Sabrina averted her gaze.

“It’s nothing. It was my fault really…” She said as Nath brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

“Somehow I don’t believe that.” He pressed his lips into a firm line. “You shouldn’t let her push you around so much.”

“I know, but other than you, she’s my only friend. No one else would hang out with me after everything Chloe and I have done together.” She shifted her gaze to her lap with a frown.

“I don’t think that’s true. I mean, I hate Chloe just as much as anyone, and I’m your boyfriend now.” His cheeks flushed a little at the title. “She pushes you around just as much as anyone else, maybe even more than anyone else. I know it’s hard because you care about her, but sometimes you just have to let toxic people go for your own sake.”

Sabrina lifted her chin to meet his gaze, feeling her eyes sting a little from the warmth of his expression, and she batted away a tear before it could fall. For so many years she’d never known what it was like to have someone really care about her like Nathaniel did. All she had was Chloe, and maybe at first she thought she could do better, but Chloe had a way of lacing her fingers through Sabrina’s strings. It didn’t take long before she’d convinced Sabrina that she had her best interests at heart when in reality Chloe only lived to serve herself. Sabrina really believed that all friendships were that way, or at least, she did until she started hanging out with Nathaniel. The difference was astounding, and often times, Sabrina didn’t know how to react to such gentle affections.

“I’m afraid,” She said softly, and Nathaniel pressed his forehead to hers with a sigh. “If I abandon Chloe, what will she have left?”

“Well, maybe that’s a lesson she should learn. If she treats everyone like servants, maybe she should have to be alone. It might make her realize that she’s horrible and cruel.” He shrugged, cupping her face in his hands. “I think you’ve shouldered her burden long enough.”

His eyelids drooped a little as he leaned in to close the small distance between their lips, and Sabrina tensed a little in surprise but closed her eyes contently. The kiss was soft and warm just like Nathaniel always was, and when they pulled away, Sabrina felt her cheeks burn as red as his hair.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever kissed me,” She said with a breathy laugh, and a smile curled on Nath’s lips.

“The first time, and certainly not the last,” He said before leaning in again.

For the first time in her life, Sabrina felt safe and loved, and she dared to consider that maybe, just maybe, she could find the strength to free herself after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hurt/comfort SabriNath. Save Sabrina from Chloe 2018. Give Sabrina better friends! So, I’ve got a couple more assignments to do before Spring Break next week, but I’m going to do my best to work on catching up with RPM. I really want to finish before the end of the month.  
> Next month, you probably won’t see anything posted from me unless I decide to finish the chapter I have for Lady Luck. It’s literally the last month of undergrad for me, and I want to focus on finishing out strong. I will have plenty of time in May to write, and I will be announcing what I have planned for this summer soon! See you guys next time!


	13. Day 13: I Thought I Lost You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bonus scene after the events of Gorizilla. Nino is worried about his boy’s safety considering he jumped off a building the day before. Nino is mom friend.

Day 13: I Thought I Lost You

Adrien braced himself as Gorilla pulled up to the school, preparing for the onslaught of fans asking for his autograph. He’d be glad when this novelty of his perfume ad wore off, and he could go back to being normal. Well, as normal as a famous teen model with a superhero alter ego could be anyway.

“Adrien!” A few girls squealed as he made his way up the front steps, and he winced a little as he signed posters and magazines in passing.

“Bro!” Nino latched onto his neck the moment he entered the courtyard. “I’ve been calling you like a million times since yesterday, what gives?”

“Sorry, Nino. I got grounded for sneaking out yesterday, so Nathalie has my phone held hostage.” He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

“What the hell happened? First there were all these pictures of you out with Marinette then suddenly you’re falling off a building?” His best friend pulled back, leaving his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “I’ve been freaking out wondering if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, really. Ladybug saved me,” Adrien assured him, and Nino pursed his lips.

“When the footage played on the news, I thought I lost you for a second there,” He said with a grimace. “Be more careful next time you sneak out, okay?”

Adrien smiled, patting Nino’s shoulder with a nod. “I will.”

“Good. I don’t want to lose my best bud. Your home life may be ten kinds of whack, but you’re like family to me.” Adrien felt his heart lurch a little, and Nino wrapped an arm around him as they veered toward the stairs.

“Yeah, you’re my family too.”


	14. Day 14: BrOTP

Day 14: BrOTP

“Now, watch your left and throw a bomb up onto that ledge then use your splashdown,” Marinette instructed over Kim’s shoulder as he focused on the TV, tongue stuck out in concentration. “Good, now duck around that corner and climb up the wall.”

“Dammit!” Kim swore as an enemy took him out. “This is hopeless. I’m never going to be as good as you.”

“Well, of course you aren’t. That’s not why we’re doing this,” Marinette said with a teasing lilt, patting his shoulder. “I’m just trying to help you get good enough to impress Max.”

“Yeah, but Max is incredible, and you’re the only person who’s ever beat him.” Kim swiveled in his chair with a pout.

“Some people are just naturally more inclined for stuff like this. You can score way more points than me and Max in basketball, and I wipe the floor with both of you when it comes to video games,” She explained with a shrug. “Look, you’re Max’s best friend, so I doubt you’ll even need to beat him to get him to notice you.”

“It’s not about getting him to notice me. I want him to be so amazed by how awesome I am that he agrees to be my date to my family reunion coming up…” He traced circles with his finger on the arm of his chair, and Marinette smiled empathetically.

“Kim, Max loves you. I know it, and he loves you even if you aren’t showing off.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just ask him. I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“You really think so?” Kim cocked a brow.

“Of course!” She beamed.

“Cause last time you told me to go for it, I got brutally rejected and turned into a-”

“Okay, but this time I know who you’re confessing to, so I’m 100% sure,” She cut him off, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You’ve got this. Don’t hold back.”

“Thanks, Marinette,” Kim said with a smile, wrapping an arm around her. “You’re a good friend.”

“Aww, Kim.” Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder with a giggle. “Now, gimme the controller so I can wreck these guys.”

“Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some silly MariKim brotp. Marinette helping Kim impress Max is my aesthetic, okay?


	15. Day 15: Cooking/Baking

Day 15: Cooking/Baking

“Thank you for showing me how to bake, Mr. Dupain,” Sabrina said shyly, twisting a fistful of her apron.

“Not a problem, Sabrina. I’m sure your father will love his birthday cake knowing it was baked fresh with your hands.” He patted her shoulder while Marinette leaned her elbows on the front counter with a smile.

“Papa likes sharing his knowledge with kids. I keep telling him that if he ever wants to quit being a baker he should become a teacher,” She giggled.

“Baking is a very intimate thing. You pour your feelings into your creations, and your father is going to be able to taste your love for him,” Tom continued, retrieving a bowl from the cabinet. “Let’s start out by measuring out the flour.”

When the phone rang, Tom offered an apologetic wince before lifting it to his ear and signaling Marinette to take over his lesson. She stepped in while her father dealt with the customer on the phone, retrieving a scoop of flour from the bag and dumping it into a bowl.

“First we want to weigh out 175g of flour,” She instructed, and Sabrina nodded dutifully. “So, how are things with you and Chloe?”

The question seemed to catch Sabrina off-guard, and she weighed it for a moment before answering, “She still doesn’t really talk to me.”

“Oh.” Marinette pursed her lips and averted her gaze. “I’m sorry. I know it must be hard for you.”

“It’s okay,” Sabrina said softly with a small shrug. “It was confusing at first, but I’ve never felt more free. You’ve helped me accept myself a lot, Marinette. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you.”

“I’m just glad that you’re doing alright, and Chloe can’t harm you anymore. You deserve so much more, Sabrina.” Marinette placed a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile that Sabrina echoed.

“Thank you, Marinette. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! I’m trying to play catch up, so some of these are gonna be short. It always depends on how writing goes cause some ideas tend to drag on longer than others, but I literally only have one day to catch up before Adrinette April. I’m gonna kind of figure out how I want to do that one next, so stay tuned for more RPM then some Adrinette April at some point. I know I said I wasn’t going to upload in April, but ehhhhh yolo.


	16. Day 16: Rainy Day

Day 16: Rainy Day

It was raining when Chloe Bourgeois walked out the front doors of the school, a scowl curled on her lips as she texted her worthless butler a scolding message for making her wait out in the rain. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood under the overhang, rain droplets splattering against the sidewalk in a steady rhythm. She watched them with a solemn expression, recalling the days of her childhood when she used to play in the rain. Back when her mother was still around, and she’d often get in trouble for ruining her dress. She’d always loved to play in the rain, never understanding why it was so wrong.

Of course Chloe was different now. Her clothes and hair were way too expensive to ruin doing something so childish. Although, she did still feel that familiar tug deep in her soul every time it rained. It reminded her of a simpler time in her life. Back before everything she knew fractured and shattered into a million pieces. Chloe had done her best to bury that little girl deep inside herself and become someone new, someone stronger, but every now and then, Chloe could still feel her. Most days she pushed it away, but for some reason she felt herself letting that little girl peek out for a little while.

“Your heart is troubled?” A voice startled her, and she turned to see some tall guy with blue hair and ripped jeans standing beside her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“And who are you? I’ve never seen you around here before,” She asked with a grunt, rubbing her arms.

“My name’s Luka. I’m here to pick-up my sister so we can go to the movies,” He said with a polite smile, shoving his hands in his pockets. “What’s on your mind?”

“None of your business.” She turned away stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Fair enough,” Luka chuckled, turning back to the rain, and Chloe shifted her weight a little.

“Whenever it rains I’m reminded of when my mom was still around. I used to play in the rain, and she’d get so mad at me,” She giggled. “But I didn’t care. It was fun, and I felt free, a liberty I haven’t always had in my life.”

She wasn’t sure why she was telling him all this. She barely knew him, and if he was related to Juleka there was no way he could be cool. Still, something about his presence calmed her a bit, and she felt like she could trust him. Maybe it was a bit of that child-like innocence poking its head out, or perhaps school was frying her brain. Either way, it felt oddly comforting to tell someone.

“Why don’t you play in the rain now?” Luka said, cocking a brow, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, right. And ruin _these_ pants? I don’t think so,” She scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “I’m not a little kid anymore, and besides, no way am I gonna let anyone see me acting like an idiot in the rain.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” He shrugged, and Chloe averted her gaze before a small smile crept over her lips.

“Hang onto these, and don’t let a single drop get on them,” She ordered, placing her bag and phone in his hands.

She stepped forward, craning her neck to see the top of the building where water poured off the roof in sheets. Biting her lip, she held out a timid hand to catch droplets in her palm, gasping in delight as the cold rain tickled her skin. Before she could think about it anymore, the child in her broke free of her bonds, and Chloe skipped down the steps with a squeal.

She leaned her head back, letting the rain hit her face, stretching her arms out wide as if to embrace the sky. Her feet danced in circles as she spun around with a laugh, stomping through puddles and dancing along with the rhythm of the rain. It was the first time in a long time that she felt innocent and carefree. Like no one expected her to be anyone or anything. In that moment she wasn’t the mayor’s daughter. She was a little girl dancing in the rain.

But the young Chloe’s freedom was short-lived for almost as quickly as it had come, her burst of confidence faded, and she found her cheeks burning as she glanced around nervously. When her eyes trained back on Luka, dutifully holding her things, he smiled at her, and she raced back up the steps to his side to snatch them from his grasp.

“That was beautiful,” He remarked, and she felt her cheeks burning hotter.

“That was embarrassing,” She said, that stubbornness of hers returning.

“But was it fun?” He gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes.

“It was dumb. I don’t know why I did it.” She twisted her sweater to wring out some of the water to no avail. She was soaked.

“I think that deep down it’s because you really wanted to. There’s a little girl inside of you still being scolded by her mother, and it keeps you from doing what you really want,” He said, and she felt her heart lurch.

“You’re weird,” She said, eyeing him with a hint of disgust, but it didn’t seem to bother him.

“Thanks,” He chuckled as her limousine pulled up. “I’m guessing that’s your ride?”

“Uh, yeah.” She nodded, clutching her bag to her chest and taking a hesitant step forward. “Luka…Thanks.”

He smiled at that, and Chloe felt her cheeks burning. “I hope that you learn to let go of your past, and let that little girl out more often. She seems like someone worth knowing.”

A small smile curled on her lips, but she turned away from him to hide it as she quickly descended the stairs out to her car. Once inside, she slid down in the seat as Jean Clark issued his apologies over the speaker for making her wait, but she barely registered it. She had other things on her mind.

Luka was strange, but something about him resonated with Chloe. She wasn’t sure why, but his words had opened up something inside her that she’d always tried her best to contain. A bottle that she shoved her old hopes and dreams into the day her mother left; a bottle that had now burst open, and from that day on, every time it rained, Chloe would let that little girl run free and dance in the rain.

Privately. On her own balcony of course, but each time she did, she thought of Luka, the person who had given her courage when she needed it most. And she was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this has no context, but here have it anyways! So, I thought of this idea back when I was planning RPM, and it honestly made me ship it? Like this is probably one of my favorite things I’ve written for this thus far. Waiting to watch Captain Hardrock didn’t make that much of a difference for it, but Luka does seem like the kind of person to be able to read people. (ex: when he comments about how Marinette’s heart sounds or whatever)   
> I dunno. I ship it. Fight me. It literally took me less than an hour to write this, so I dig it quite a bit.


	17. Day 17: Sick Day

Day 17: Sick Day

Chloe let out a soft whine as she retrieved another tissue from the box and pressed it to her nose. She hated being sick. Too many germs and disgusting bodily functions. It was an absolute crime for her to get sick. With as much money as they had, germs should know better than to infest her body. Not to mention she hadn’t had energy to brush her hair in days, and she could already see the split ends forming. Where was Jean Lucas with her decongestant?

 _Knock-knock_.

“Come in!” She called, tossing her used tissue into the pile overflowing from her trashcan. “What took you so long? I’m almost out of-”

Her voice trailed off when Alya peeked around the corner with a sympathetic wince, and immediately, she squealed in panic, tugging her sheets over her head, stray tissues rolling to the floor in the process. Alya chuckled a little, cupping a hand over her mouth.

“Can I come in?” She asked with an amused smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe squawked from under her blankets.

“You’ve missed the last couple days of school, and I volunteered to bring your homework because I wanted to check up on you,” Alya said, pacing into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Also I brought you some soup that my mom made. Family recipe. It’ll clear your cold up by tomorrow.”

“I hate soup,” Chloe said grumpily, reaching an arm out and fishing for another tissue which Alya passed to her with a sigh. She winced as Chloe blew her nose rather unattractively under the covers.

“You’re so stubborn,” She said with a giggle, setting the bag on Chloe’s bedside table and patting the lump on the bed sympathetically. “But it’s there if you ever change your mind. I’ll leave you alone to be hideous in peace.”

As she stood to leave, Chloe peeked out from under the covers, watching her go with a pout. “Alya?”

She paused at the glass divider and turned to look over her shoulder, cocking a curious brow. Chloe pursed her lips and shuffled her feet a little in bed, averting her gaze and lifting the blanket to cover her red nose.

“Thanks…” She said softly, and Alya smiled with a breathy laugh.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only time Chloe ever actually eats soup and doesn't hate it.  
> I know I'm behind at catch-up May, but I'm finally done with school and have been taking time to just sleep and rest my brain. But I am done-done. Today I am officially graduated, and it's likely that I won't hear back about this job for at least another week, so I will have all the time in the world next week to write. Hoping to finish this one up this month if I can stick to my schedule. Fingers crossed.


End file.
